And Then There Where None
by TheLady Elentari
Summary: Unless you like gloomy depressing stories that usually end in some sort of death, do not, DO NOT read this set of stories for they are all depressing and full of many a “coincidental” (and tragic) Armageddon


Disclaimer- I did not, do not, and never will own Lord of the Rings or it's characters. However, I own any characters that are not in the books or movie.  
  
A/N This story will be composed of ten chapters and each chapter will be a different situation. The characters will change, however, just to make it easier for you lovely people to read I'll try to refer to at least one character you know in each story. Sorry if it gets kinda confusing, because this is one of the most complicated fics I've done. Right now the Fellowship has just set off on The Quest and this is the group of elves who are heading back to Mirkwood after the Great Council of Elrond.  
  
"Ireth. Wake up, the company will be leaving soon, we must cover distance fast. Scouts have spotted a pack of orcs nearing. We must hurry."  
  
Ireth was immediately awake at this news. "Do you know how long we have?" she asked Seth as she jumped up off the ground and began to pack.  
  
"No," he answered, "All the scouts were able to tell us was that there were near fifty of them, too many for us to fight, and they were heading towards us at a rapid pace. Hurry."  
  
She cursed at this news and rushed her packing. Not that she had much to pack, just her bedroll and extra cloak. She moved to where Andúnë, her horse stood, and buckled her pack to the saddle. She was grateful that Seth had taken the time to shake her from her rest, for many would have simply left her behind. Especially Elros. She could almost swear that he was purposely trying to get ride of her. Oh, why didn't Legolas come? She wondered for the multiple time. Because he was chosen to go with the Fellowship. The sensible part of her mind replied, but she still wished that he had been one of the ten bringing news back to Mirkwood. She sighed and looked around to see if help was needed. The place they had stopped at for the night was immaculate and no one would ever know that they had stayed there. The tension in the air swelled as Elros ordered them to mount up. As she sat in the saddle waiting to begin, she felt the first twinges of anxiety pulling at her. Soon though, these thoughts melted away as they rode forward. It seemed to Ireth that she was flying, they were moving so fast. There was no sound except for the swish and thud of the horses' feet as they galloped over the firm ground and the soft jangle of the harness and bits in the horses' mouths. No one spoke. Even Tári was silent which was unusual in itself. The sun climbed the sky slowly and soon Ireth could feel beads of sweat running down her face. When would they stop? She could hear the rush of breath in her mare's lungs as the fast pace began to take its toll on her. Her light coat was dark with sweat, similar to the other horses around her. The sun beat down mercilessly through the sparse trees offering no shade to the riders. They must have out-distanced the orcs by now, couldn't they stop? Ireth wondered. As if reading her mind Elros began to slow his horse, Elessar , signaling for the others to slow as well. They went for a short distance at a fast trot; until Ireth felt her legs grow tired with the effort of posting. She really was not used to this strenuous riding. It seemed that many of the others were not either. She had to admit that Seth was definitely starting to lag behind. She slowed Andúnë until she and Seth were abreast.  
  
"Seth." She said hoarsely, but had to stop and clear her throat, "Seth, come on. We're almost finished."  
  
He looked at her and flashed a tired smile, "Don't worry. I'm coming."  
  
She smiled back and urged Andúnë forward. They rode along like that for a short distance until Ireth noticed Aredhel trying to catch her attention. They were riding side by side, but the pace they were going made it difficult to talk comfortably.  
  
"Ireth, how long have we been riding?" Aredhel asked her voice filled with something almost akin to concern.  
  
"I'm not sure. Though the sun is indeed high in the sky now." She answered.  
  
"Is it just Amras or is Andúnë tiring as well?" Aredhel questioned again.  
  
"No, Andúnë is also tiring. When do you believe Elros will let us stop? I cannot doubt that Elessar is also tiring." Ireth stated.  
  
"I don't know." She said, "I have spoken to the others the group and the horses are obviously at their limits."  
  
Ireth wanted to protest. She knew that Andúnë could keep going, but one glance at the tired animal and she nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"I am going to go ask Elros what he thinks he's doing."  
  
Aredhel nodded her head slightly, the look on her face between confusion, anger, and terseness. She then she cued Amras and he moved forward to pull up alongside Elros and Elessar. Ireth was too far back to hear what was spoken but the look of frustration on Aredhel's face was enough to back up her statement. Whatever she said though must have been effective for as they passed through a shaded clearing, Elros signaled for them to come to a complete stop. Ireth gasped at the sight. There was a large pond, shaded beneath the overhanging canopy of leafy branches. On the far side opposite them tall towering cliffs, covered in dark green moss, were reflected on the still waters. The water was clear and to Ireth's tired eyes it seemed like a miracle. She could hear the others around her offer similar gasps for, what she thought, the same reason.  
  
"We will rest here for a short time." Elros called out as he dismounted.  
  
Ireth let out a sigh of relief as she almost fell off of Andúnë. She stumbled and her legs almost buckled as they hit the ground. As she began to un-tack, Ireth glanced around and could see that many were apparently as tired as she was. She felt a surge of pity for Seth who was obviously worn out from their flight. The elves took care of their horses, setting them free to roam, for they would stay close. Ireth finished with Andúnë and turned her loose among the others, then, she joyfully jumped, fully clothed, into the clear waters of the lake. Most of the others were already on the water and were relaxing by the time Ireth jumped in. The elves stayed close to the shore for there was no doubt that each and every one of them had felt the strain of hard riding. Thus many where too tired to support themselves in the deeper waters.  
  
"Finally." Murmured Tári, "I was beginning to think that you didn't know where you were going." She joked looking at Elros.  
  
He tossed some water at her before replying, "I knew this place was here all along." Aredhel rolled her eyes at this and Ireth laughed.  
  
"Laugh all you want," Grumbled Seth good-naturedly as he stood on the shore, "All I know is that I'm going hurt tremendously tonight. Hope we get to Mirkwood before dark."  
  
"Oh, we will." Said Elros surprising them all, "This is only a little ways away, the fringes of the forest. If we had kept going we would probably be there by now."  
  
Ireth gaped at him in indignation, "You mean we could be resting there by now, but we're sitting in a pond instead?"  
  
"Yep." He said winking at her "If it wasn't for your smiling friend here, Aredhel (he gestured towards her) we would be there, but I have to say that I was threatened with blackmail if we didn't stop at the next possible stop."  
  
He ducked as Aredhel playfully made out as if to whack him over the head.  
  
They were interrupted by a large splash as Seth jumped in.  
  
"No, Seth!" Ireth cried, "That area is too deep!"  
  
Seth struggled in the water, then let out a muffled yell as he realized he had not enough energy to swim. Ireth glanced at the others who were frozen, looking on in horror as the elf tried to struggle to shore, only pushing himself out deeper. Ireth had made up her mind to swim out to him, but at that precise moment, Aredhel yelled out in horror.  
  
"Orcs!!  
  
An arrow whizzed through the leaves overhead and sounds of trampling and grunts suddenly became clear. The elves ran madly from the water, struggling with the sodden wait of their clothes.  
  
"Run!" yelled Elros to Ireth who was still watching the struggling Seth.  
  
"We can't just leave him!" She screamed back. Seth was her friend. The orcs noise had become more pronounced and the others where already mounted and looking at Elros for further instructions.  
  
"Aredhel!" yelled Elros looking back at her, "Take them down the path! It leads to the heart of Mirkwood. We will follow! Go!" Aredhel wheeled her horse down the path and the others followed at a rapid gallop.  
  
"Seth!" Ireth cried out as she tried to wade forward towards his sinking form.  
  
"No!" shouted Elros he leapt forward into the water and grabbed her arm. "Ireth we must go NOW." The first orcs coming through the trees were almost visible now and Elessar and Andúnë were rearing and plunging at the edge of the clearing, the whites of their eyes showing, but faithful to their master's they stayed. Seth's horse had galloped away with the rest of the company.  
  
Elros took control, his fright for himself and Ireth overriding the horror for his friend, Seth. He forcefully dragged a sobbing Ireth over to their horses and tossed her up onto Elessar. He grabbed his arrows and shot a few, hitting the orcs in the front, just starting to break into the clearing. He swung up behind Ireth. "(Run! Run my friend for your life!)." Elessar charged down the path with Andúnë following closely behind. Arrows whizzed over their heads and Elros hunched lower. One arm was around Ireth, but he could not prevent her from looking back. The once peaceful lake was now surrounded by orcs but there were barely any ripples still upon it. Ireth let out a strangled sob. Her friend was gone. The orcs followed closely until the two riders and horses plunged into the deepest depths of Mirkwood.  
  
*Ten little elves went swimming one day, One of them drowned but they left anyway.*  
  
A/N Hope that wasn't too depressing. 


End file.
